What If
by Drpeppergirl472
Summary: What If Lily and James we're never killed. What if Harry had younger siblings. What if Remus and Sirius were married and had kids too. What would it be like for Harry going to school with siblings. How will this affect Voldemornt? Is he still after Ha
1. Meet The people

**A/note: Ok, im writting this chapter to see if you will like the storty. So heres a summary and tell my what you like.**

Full Summary: What if Lily and James Potter never died. What if Sirius was never sent to Askaban. What would happen? Would Harry have any brothers or sisters? Would Siruis be married, and would Remus be married to? Would life at Hogwarts be the same for Harry or just way different..

Heres the characters

Zoey Potter(Harrys little sister) Zoey is known at the Hogwarts whore. She is always with some guy eather snogging them or shagging them. Zoey is also a 6th year Gryffindor. Zoey is also the top of her class. You may never see her studying but if you look in her dorm at night you just might see her with a book reading. Zoey has Brownish Red hair and the most beautiful brownish hazel eyes you have ever seen. She is around 5'4 and has the biggest firey temper that you have ever seen.(worst than her mum)

Hunter Potter(Harry's Little brother) Hunter is one on the shy boys. He's always reading a book or trying to keep up with his grades. He is never a slacker and is always doing the right thing. Hes always a 2nd year Gryffindor. Hunter looks dead like his older brother. Hes got he messy Jet black hair, the green eyes, but Hunter does not have the lighting bolt scar. The only thing the two dont have in common is that Hunter HATES Quidditch and loves books.

Josh Lupin(Remus's son) Hes not like his father. He just like Zoey known as the Hogwarts player. He's always with a differnt girl every other week. He cant evern keep a decent girlfriend. Hes also a 6th year Gryffindor. He's just like Zoey at the top of his class. but he does do his homework and studyes. Josh is around 6'0 and has light brown hair almost blonde with honey brown eyes that every girl falls for.

Brad Black(Sirius's Son) Brad always wants attention. He's always trying to get someone to notice him. He's also like Josh the ladies man. Brad is also the top of his class along with Hermine Granger. Brad is really smart, you just never see him with a book. Brad is a 7th Year Gryffindor. Brad is around 6'2 with blonde hair that sticks up everywhere and gray eyes.

also the other people that we know..

Harry Potter:As we all know hes the hero to everyone, or just The-Boy-Who-Lived. He is horrible with the ladies. He is also trying to win the heart back to Miss Ginny. Harry is a 7th Year Gryffindor.

James Potter: Known as the The-boy-who-lived father. James is the Minister Of Magic**(My story so I can make it how ever I want it.)** James is also still married to Lily. James is never really home. But he always makes time to spend time with his kids when they need time with him.

Lily Potter: Known as the The-boy-who-lived mother. Lily is a house wife. She stays home with Harry,Zoey, and Hunter during the summer holidays.

Jess Black(Sirius wife) Jess is just like Lily she stays home and takes care of the house and Brad. Because Brad might be 17 but he is the biggest momma's boy you would ever meet.

Tasha Lupin(Remus wife) Tasha is just like Lily, and Jess. She stays home and keeps the house clean. She takes care of Josh during the summer holidays.

Remus Lupin: Remis works with James at the Ministry. He is the head Auror of the Ministry of magic. He is also James personal assistant.

Sirius Black: He does the samething as Remus. He works at the Minisrty. He is also a head Auror and he is also James personal assistant.

And other people that well are not that much in this story but will be mention later...

The Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy...and someother people that i will have to make up or cant think of at the moment.

This is just a start to see if you like the characters that i have. If you do than i will start the story. Just review me and tell me what you think of this.

-Cherokeegirl47-


	2. The day and life of Harry Potter

**Well, heres the first chaper of what if. I really hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

The day and the life of Harry Potter

Seventeen year old Harry Potter rolled over and groaned. Never in a million years would he be able to sleep in past 8 in this house. Not with all the stuff that goes on downstairs in the moring.

_"When will Zoey ever learn how to dress herself, where she can leave the house and not fight with mum and dad." thought Harry_

After saying a few words, that Harry would not like to say out load he made his way downstairs to see what they were yelling about. As he got near he could hear what they were yelling about.

"ZOEY! Do you really think me and your father are going to let you out of this house in that?" Yelled Lily Potter

_" I guess shes not the only one that thinks Zoey needs to cover her self alittle more than what she does." thought Harry_

" Yes mother I do, there is nothing wrong with what im wearing. Ever other girl in school dress like this." Yelled Zoey Potter back at her mother.

Took Harry a moment to look at what his sister was wearing. He could see why his mother wouldn't let her leave. She was wearing a holter top that came down to her belly button, and it showed alittle to much that he really didnt wanted to see. She had a mini skirt that, hardly covered her but. To Harry she look like a hooker that was waiting to be paid.

" Zoey just dont fight with your mother and go change." said a very tired James Potter.

James never really minded the fights that went on with his daugther and wife. She acted just like him, he couldn't blame Lily. He would be fighting with her to.

" FINE" Screamed Zoey as she ran up the stairs to her room.

" Good morning Harry" said James looking up from his plate of eggs and bacon that he was eating.

"Morning Dad, Another one of Zoeys fits? She really needs to quit doing that she going to drive mum crazy."

" Think she already has, im not suprised that she hasnt hexed her yet."

" Lily hexing someone? Prongs mate that would be you." Said Sirius as he was walking into the kitchen.

"Well that would be me Padfoot, but you see I did something that you never did. I matured. Means I grew up, I dont act like alittle kid anymore." Said James look at his best mate like he was stupid

"Oh right so thats what its called.. I thougt it was just the stage to get Lily to fall for you" Said Sirius as he was helping himself to some bacon.

"Well Harry the new school year is starting do you think you will get Head Boy?" asked James as he turned to look at his son.

"Dad are you crazy? Me being Head Boy? That would never happen im not a good boy. I mean I might like to get into alittle trouble but I will never act like Zoey." said Harry as he was swallowing his eggs.

" Prongslet, If James can get HeadBoy im pretty sure you can. Because Prongs was the biggest trouble maker back when we were in school. Look how he turned out." said Sirius now butting into James and Harry's conversation.

" Well thats not even on my mind this year I've got other things to think about."

James and Sirius trade a look. Wonder what else WAS on Harry's mind.

" Hmm this wouldn't have anything to do with this pretty little red head that goes by the name of Ginny Weasley would it?" ask Sirius with a teasing look on his face

Harrys head snapped up so fast you would have thought he got whip flash

"What makes you think that Paddy?"

"The way everytime she comes over here you watch her every move. Harry I might be stupid but im not that stupid. When it comes to girls, I know what to do there."

"What ever Padfoot. You couldn't even keep a girl for more than a week. Im still trying to figure out how you have been married for 16 years." said James

" Easy Prongsie I love this girl all those girls were just trying to fill in the spot for me ture love."

" Did you even know what that was?" asked Harry

"Yes it was Jess, I could just never have her because she always thought of me as a player."said Sirius

" No mate I believe her words in are 7th year were that you were a jackass" said James now look at his best mate with her smirk on his face.

"Yes and your wife thought you had a ego the size of London. So things even out after time"

"Well, Im going back to bed and try to get some sleep. I swear if Zoey starts another fight with mum im going to hex her" Said Harry as he was getting up from the table to put his plate in the sink.

"All right Prongslet just dont have wet dreams about Ginny" said Sirius turing around to look at Harry

"Padfoot, leave the poor boy alone" said James shaking his head laughing

_"Am I ever going to live a normal life?" thought Harry as he made his way up to his bedroom _

**A/Note: I really hope you liked the first chapter I'll try to update soo..but you know school and stuff...but if you want another Chappter all you have to do is review**

** 3 Cherokeegirl47 **


	3. Just another day

**A/note: Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything...just my people that I made up..**

**Chapter 3**

**Just another day**

**(Harry's Prov)**

Harry rolled over and groaned. At least he was getting some sleep now that Zoey was gone.

_These are one of the days that I wish that Zoey was never born._

Harry got out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen. From the looks of it, it was time for lunch.

"Ah Harry's back from his we dreams about Ginny" Said Sirius as Harry was walking into the kitchen.

" Wet dreams? I dont even want to know what you two have been talking about" Said Lily from cooking something on the stove.

"Lily dear your not the only one" Said James looking over at his wife from where he was sitting at from the dining room table.

"Well Prongs if im not wrong you use to have nice little wet dreams about Lily when we were in school. Because I remember you always took a shower before and used all the hot water, but after a while it was always there so I guess those wet dreams were getting to you." Said Sirius smugly.

_Why do I live here again?_

" Harry dear are you just going to stand there?" asked Lily looking up from the stove to look at her son.

"No im just thinking of different ways to kill Padfoot" I said with a smug look

" Hey what the hell did I do to you?" Asked Sirius

"Padfoot what don't you do?" Asked James

"Good point Prongs"

" Where's Zoey mum?" I asked at I was sitting down beside Dad helping myself to some fries.

"She went to Ginnys I believe not for sure."

_Ginny..Sweet little Ginny...Wait! Harry this is your best mates little sister your thinking about here. Yes..she grew up and became so HOT! _

" Hello..Prongslet" said Sirius waving a hand infront of Harry's face

"W..what? Sorry just spaced out" I said turning alittle pink.

"Thinking about that Ginny now are we" said James looking up at me

" Dad why do you always help Sirius?" I asked

"Because it's fun to pick on you. You should know that I was a teenage at one time."

"Prongs whats with Potters and redheads? I mean you married Lily and now Harrys after Ginny its just a matter of time before there saying there I do's" said Sirius

"Padfoot, I give you 5 seconds to shut your mouth before I have to hurt you." I said picking up a fork and pointing it at Sirius.

"DAD!" yelled Hunter walking into the room.

"Dad can you take me to Diagon Ally?" asaked Hunter sucking up to James

"Why do you need to go Hunt?"

"Because I need to get somemore parchment im out. I also have people to write to and we have only been out of school for a week."

"Nah hes just trying to tell you he wants to go and meet up with his girlfriend" I said as I was taking a drink of my pumpkin juice.

"Hunter you have a girlfriend?" asked Lily

"Yes" said Hunter looking down at his feet.

"Wow Prongs your charms are starting to catch up with Hunter" said Sirius

"I guess so" said James

"Prongs when does Mooney, Tasha, and Josh get back from France?" asked Sirius

"They will be back tommrow"

"Good because its getting boring with out are brain here"

"Padfoot somethings just never change."

**A/note: Hope you liked it. I had all-day inschool for the week so I had some spare time and I've been spending time with my ex boyfriend. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

** 3 Cherokeegirl47**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V Now click the nice button and tell me what you think**


	4. My Dear Readers

**My Dear Readers,**

**Im soo sorry...but I wont be able to update for alittle bit. Me and my mother were out today in town..and got into**

**a little car accident. I messed me shoulder up, its alittle hard to use it. Im typing one hand.**

**Now I LOVE THE REVEIWS. I will try to make them longs...**

**Heather-Thanks you SOOO MUCH! Yes there is alot of them..I have just never found a good one..So I thought I would write one.**

**themarauders4ever-Thank you SOOO MUCH! I will try to make them longer...sorry there short.**

**LUVSRW- Thank you SOOO MUCH! Yep..I really need to quit spending time with him..**

**lily 101- Thank you SOO MUCH! I'll try to have a new chapter when I can type again.**

**Emily- Thank you SOOO MUCH! No im not going to quit writting..i just cant type at the moment.**

**oranges- Thank you SOOO MUCH! Im glad you think it the best one. It really means something 2 me.**

**CASOCCERCHIC02 - Thank you SOOOO MUCH! Im glad to like my story :)**

**Tiffany- Thank you SOOO MUCH! Well I have to add some funny stuff now dont I?**

**Liat1989- Thank you SOOO MUCH! Im glad you like the story.**

**Kyra2117-Thank You SOOO MUCH! Yes I will try to update as soon as I can**

**I'll be back on here ASAP! I hope my shoulder heals...**

** 3 Cherokeegirl47**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/note: Yes, I know it has been a very long time from the last time I have updated..Sorry..I got expelled from school..got put on probation../ because I got sick with mono..I swear..my school is so freaken stupid! I'll try to update as offten as I can!**

**Chapter 5**

**The first day back!**

Harry woke up, He knew that today he was going home. He would be going back to Hogwarts for his last year. After this he will be out on his own. He will be out trying to fight the war that is going on.

"_I hope this year is alot better than last year" Harry thought_

"MUM! You can't tell me what I cant wear to school! Your not going to be there so what does it matter to you!" Yelled Zoey

Harry rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Somethings are never going to change for his sister. All she does is yell to get her way.

"ZOEY! You're 16 years old! Now when you turn 17 you can do what ever you want! But you're not 17 so you will listen to what I have to say. Now put back those skirts and find something that MIGHT cover you up!" Yelled Lily Potter back Zoey

"_Oh Joy! Another Zoey and mum fight. I swear Zoey is going to drive mum mad." _

Harry made his way down to the kitchen where he found his father and his two best friends eating.

"Now prongs, I know I try never to but into your life..But you got to do something about that daughter of your" Said Sirius point a fork at James

"Padfoot I know, Just that she wont listen to me or Lily. She just wants to fight with us. I'm thinking about having her go live with Mum and Dad. They will make it where she wont back talk anymore" Said James with a great sigh

"Dad are you for real? Zoey still wont listen even if you have her live with Grandma and Grandpa. She thinks shes miss all that" Said Harry sitting down

"Now what makes you think that son?" Asked James looking at his son.

"Because dad she just wants to slut around and sleep with dudes. I mean she might be my little sister but i do not clam her."

"Harry, Now shes your baby sister you should atleast have part of her life" Said Remus now entering this conversation.

"No, Im sorry I don't want part of any STD's she might have."

"WHAT?" Yelled James, Sirius and Remus at the same time.

"What? I mean the things that are saying about Zoey at school I wouldn't put it passed if she did" Said Harry looking at the three of them as if there were dumb and didnt know anything.

James looked at his son and just shook his head.

"Im not even going to even ask" Said James.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IM soooooo soooooooo soooooooooo sorry! I'll try to update soon I have a really really really bad case of writters block..anyone got any ideas?**


End file.
